


Lush

by denimcharlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, wtf she can write things other than macdennis??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

Charlie told Mac that he had seen the waitress in a store called ‘lush’, all he knew was that it smelt good, so Mac, being Charlie’s best friend took him to the closest Lush store.

Charlie adored everything he saw, all the bright coloured bath bombs, bubble bars just everything he saw he wanted to buy.

“Dray-gon’s egg” Charlie says out loud looking at the white bath bomb.

“Close, it’s called Dragon’s egg” Mac says standing next to Charlie.

Charlie walks over to where they keep the bubble bars “Hey, Mac, this one is called Grass” He says “It looks nothing like Grass” 

Charlie was a harmless man, his upbringing was not the best, he became addicted to glue at a ridiculously young age which was probably the reason he wasn’t to good at spelling or reading.

Before Mac could say anything back to Charlie, the smaller man was picking the white and pink flowers off of the nice smelling bubble bar and eating them.

“Charlie dude, what the fuck are you doing” Mac says breaking out with laughter.

“They taste gross” He says letting them dribble down his shirt “Not at all like candy” 

“It’s fucking soap man” Mac says between laughing 

Mac was lucky to have a best friend like Charlie who could cheer him up no matter what.


End file.
